Amor pasado, amor futuro
by Neith15
Summary: Brick y Momoko son novios e inesperadamente recibe una noticia el última día de colegio que le cambiará toda la vida, pero Momoko lo ve de otra manera. Ella toma la decisión y elige por ambos, desgraciadamente él rompe con ella decepcionado y devastado. Engaño y traición, le ocultó un gran secreto. Años después se reencuentran, él ya no es el mismo. -CANCELADO-
1. Futuro

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no son de mi propiedad.**

**Primero, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta triste y humilde historia.**

**Advertencia: Puede que los haga llorar, enojar, reír y posiblemente me odien pero ya saben que para que una historia sea buena, la trama tiene que ser...interesante y profunda.**

**Dedicado únicamente para Brick y Momoko, muy poca participación de las otras parejas.**

**Nota:**

**Brick tiene 18 años.**

**Momoko tiene 17 años.**

* * *

Era el último día del ciclo escolar, todos los graduados festejarían que terminaban una etapa de su vida para pasar a otro: la Universidad. Muchos habian quedado de acuerdo para una gran fiesta en la mansión de la familia Shirogane, una compañera suya que había ofrecido la más grande e inolvidable fiesta de despedida para toda la escuela, sean graduados o no, a excepción de maestros.

Estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo triste. Feliz porque lo habían aceptado en la universidad que quería con beca deportiva incluída, y triste porque dejaría a su novia, Momoko. La pelinaranja más candente de todo el intituto, era afortunado de tenerla a su lado, cualquiera moriría por tener su lugar pero solamente él tenía esa dicha y pobre de aquél que se acercara aunque sea solo para saludar, porque el se encargaría de que no volviese a suceder. Celoso, y orgulloso por ser uno.

¿Qué por qué la dejaría? Simple, él era un año mayor que ella y por lo tanto, ella se reuniría con él hasta el próximo año. Aunque ese detalle no cambiaría su relación, después de todo se amaban. Sonará loco, pero era cierto, se amaban. Posiblemente cualquier diría que solo era calentura del momento o ilusión de adolescentes, pero lo suyo era puro. La amaba infinitamente y por ella sería capaz de todo.

Observó de nuevo su reloj de mano y suspiró aburrido. Momoko aún no salía del baño, ya llevaba esperándola casi diez largos y aburridos minutos. Se incorporó al verla salir y caminó hacia ella con pasos seguros, la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y la besó con cariño. Se separó y la rodeó por los hombros para caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, la mayoría de las clases solamente eran de relajo y casi todos los profesores les quitaban importancia o las daban por horas libres.

Se subieron en un auto deportivo rojo y se marcharon de la escuela en dirección al muelle de la ciudad. Notó algo rara a su novia y apenas se había estacionado la chica bajó del vehículo apresuradamente. La imitó lentamente y se acercó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado.

No era normal que la chica lo evadiera de esa forma tan brusca. La observó tensarse y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que acumularon. Odiaba ver que sus ojos perfectos, de un rosa extraño, se arruinaran por las lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar. Muy pocas veces la había visto en esa condición, por lo tanto era difícil verla así, le rompía el corazón. Se giró para enfrentarlo y él simplemente esperó a que dijera algo, al principio la observó entre abrir sus labios rosas y suaves, dudando de hablar o silenciar, pero al final se decidió, tomó valor y dijo con su característica voz melodiosa:

\- Brick, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

El joven pelirrojo, de unos extraños y penetrantes ojos rojos como la sangre, alto, musculoso, apuesto y delgado, no reaccionó al instante. Apenas tenía diesiocho años y la noticia de ser papá, era tan...sorprendente. Sonrió con cariño y la abrazó fuertemente, se sintió idiota y egoísta, le había arruinado la vida, el futuro, los sueños de su novia pero un bebé, era un bebé, ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Gracias Momoko, mi amor- soltó una lágrima de felicidad -, me has dado el regalo más grande del mundo.

La separó de su cuerpo y la imagen que tuvo frente a él, no le gustó para nada. Estaba llorando amargamente, su mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha, no parecía disfrutar de la buena noticia al igual que él.

\- Lo siento - susurró triste -, esto no debió suceder, lo siento mucho Brick.

\- Amor, no tienes que disculparte de nada, lo importante es que vamos a ser padres y nuestro bebé es fruto de nuestro amor.

\- No Brick, esto es...

\- No te atrevas a decir que nuestro bebé es un error - acunó las mejillas de la chica entre sus grandes y masculinas manos -, porque no es así, nuestro hijo es una gran bendición.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con tus sueños, mis sueños, tu beca, tus estudios? - preguntó exaltada - Lo arruiné todo, te arruiné todo.

\- Momoko, mírame - pidió, Momoko lo miró tristemente - saldremos adelante, criaremos a nuestro hijo o hija, correctamente, nos casaremos y más adelante podremos retomar nuestros estudios, lo importante es que a nuestro bebito no le falte nada.

\- Brick, despierta, somos ¡JÓVENES, UNOS CHIQUILLOS!, ¿CÓMO PIENSAS CRIARLO? - se exaltó - , prácticamente somos niños teniendo un niño, además no quiero que te sientas atado a mí por el bebé.

Terminó por llorar, sin embargo él no podía creer cómo su novia, futura madre de su bebé, había tomado la noticia. ¿Qué no para toda mujer, saber que será madre es una buena noticia? La abrazó sin seguir la discusión, tendrían que pensar las cosas, se haría cargo de sus acciones y como tal iría con sus suegros a pedirle la mano de su novia, criar a su bebé y sostener a su familia.

_Pobre, lo que Brick desconocía, era que el destino tenía otros planes para su futuro y que ese sería el inicio de una nueva historia de amor, afrontaría varios obstáculos para reencontrar la felicidad y varios engaños tendrá que escuchar, pero por favor no se asusten que el show está por comenzar. No le ayuden al joven que se puede mal acostumbrar, él sólo tendrá que caminar el nuevo sendero que eligió al azar. Tomen asiento y sean curiosos, porque cualquier palabra puede ser del ambicioso._

* * *

**Esta es la nueva historia del mes. Espero les haya interesado.**

**Dejen sus reviews...bye.**


	2. ¿Amor u odio?

Suspiró frustrado de sentirse rodeado de tanta gente incompetente. Odiaba tener que escuchar a sus trabajadores mediocres carentes de imaginación y buenos gustos. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y gruñó por lo bajo para que nadie lo escuchara. La reunión había comenzado hace quince minutos y ya suplicaba que terminara para no tener que seguir escuchando propuestas estúpidas y que de seguro no le darían ningún beneficio a su empresa.

Después de graduarse de la Universidad, había utilizado toda su inteligencia y principalmente uso el título de la escuela más prestigiada de todo Tokio. Fue curioso que en menos de cinco años había llegado a ser el empresario más famoso, adinerado y atractivo de la década. Soltero por desición, y orgulloso de ser uno. No quería tener que estar atado a reglas hogareñas.

El punto es que había obtenido tanto éxito y reconocimiento por parte de la sociedad que incluso llegó al mismo nivel que su padre, Him. Otro empresario egocéntrico, obsecionado con el dinero y la fama, que le había ofrecido trabajar junto a él como su mano derecha. Que la empresa sería únicamente para él cuando el hombre se encontrara quince metros bajo tierra, cosa que faltarían muchos años para que sucediera. Así que opto por abrir su propio negocio y ser dueño de su dinero y tiempo. Nunca fue bueno para acotar reglas así que un trabajo mediocre no era su aspiración.

\- Silencio Aarón - dijo irritado, mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz frustrado -, si no vas a decir algo que realmente me interese ni hables.

Se levantó de su asiento empresarial, como todo un dominante y salió de la sala de conferencias a paso autoritario. Todos sus trabajadores soltaron el aire cuando se retiró. Brick Him no era un chiste, todos en esa empresa le temían y lo respetaban. A pesar de ser un déspota, era de respetarse y nadie iba en contra de él porque sabían que el chico siempre tenía la razón.

\- Hermano, no deberías tratar así a tus trabajadores - escuchó una voz a su lado.

Enfocó su mirada en la nueva presencia y sonrió de ver a su hermano menor ahí. Un joven de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada, de espalda ancha y cuerpo musculoso, ojos de un azul cobalto hermoso y con lindas pecas adornando sus mejillas, realmente siempre fue el consentido de todos, incluso de él. Boomer prácticamente había sido su más grande debilidad cuando era joven, por eso siempre decía que sí a todo lo que pedía pero ya no.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tú me mandaste a llamar.

\- Ya recordé - soltó cansado -, era para invitarte a almorzar, ¿aceptas?

\- Claro Brick, si tú invitas - respondió el menor.

El nombrado sonrió ante lo tacaño que podía ser su hermano menor a pesar de que el chico gozaba de una gran vida como pintor y escritor. Obviamente no rodeado completamente de lujos como él pero si lo suficiente como para vivir sin problemas.

\- ¿Cuándo me presentarás a mi querida cuñada? - cambió drásticamente el tema.

Observó como su hermano menor se tensó ligeramente por la pregunta, desvió la mirada del hombre pelinaranja y dijo:

\- Algún día.

Lo que Brick desconocía, eran los pensamientos egoístas del rubio, que internamente rogaba porque ese día nunca llegara.

* * *

Gemidos y embestidas, era todo lo que sucedía en la cama del pelinaranja junto a una pelirroja con pequeñas pecas en sus pálidas mejillas. Eran los protagonistas de una noche de sexo y lujuria. Inesperadamente el chico sintió el famoso "bajón" y se dejó caer a un lado de su "novia".

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la mujer.

\- Se acabó el efecto del éxtasis - respondió indiferente.

\- Brick.

El nombrado hizo un sonido con la garganta en señal de estarla escuchando y que siguiera hablando.

\- Mi papá - rozó el musculoso pecho del hombre con la yema de los dedos -, me preguntó ¿cuándo nos vamos a casar? Aunque yo también me hago la misma pregunta.

El pelinaranja sonrió maliciosamente de lado y se apartó de la chica, se recargó sobre ambos codos y con toda la intención del mundo de dañarla, respondió:

\- ¿Casarme? - su voz fue tosca y burlona -. ¿Estás loca, Himeko? Yo no quiero casarme, creí que habías entendido que esto era una relación abierta, nada serio.

\- Pero Brick, yo...te amo - intentó acariciar su mejilla pero él lo apartó con un manotazo de desprecio.

\- ¿Amor? Yo no amo a nadie y nunca lo haré, así que olvidáte de eso de una vez por todas y cállate.

El hombre no permitió que la conversación siguiera porque inmediatamente comenzó a devorar los labios de Himeko, la hija del famoso empresario y magnate Shirogane. Había estudiado con ella la preparatoria y la dejó de ver durante la universidad. Tiempo después la reencontró y comenzaron una relación íntima, pero la chica se había tomado las cosas de manera diferente. Había anunciado que eran novios y no le importó que lo hiciera, no haría nada para confirmar o desmentir dicha proposición, después de todo el público conocía el tipo de "zorra" que la chica era a sus espaldas. Acostándose con cuanto se le cruzara en frente pero sonreía al saber que ella siempre regresaba a su cama, obediente a todo lo que le pedía.

Por otro lado, le daba pena que tan bajo caía la mujer ante él, ella y todas las mujeres que se le ofrecían abiertamente. Todas eran igual de fáciles, estúpidas y egoístas. Él ya no amaba, había olvidado lo que significa tan asquerosa palabra. Prefería tener una vida sin problemas, donde no tenga que preocuparse por los sentimientos de una estúpida mujer que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere en la vida.

Embistió fuertemente a la chica y ella gimió de placer. Sin embargo, en vez de de ver una cabellera pelirroja y ojos violetas con pupilas extrañamente en formas de estrella, recordó un aroma inolvidable de una cabellera naranja y unos encantadores, misteriosos y coquetos ojos de un rosa poco común en las personas.

Salió de la chica bruscamente provocando dolor en su amante y se dirigió al baño para tomar una larga ducha. Odiaba recordarla, la odiaba, la odiaba y nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo, nunca lo haría.

Cerró los párpados malhumorado, rogando que un poco de agua fría despejara su mente.

Sonrió irónicamente, por recordar lo que había jurado olvidar. Las dos únicas lágrimas que traicionaron su ego, resbalaron por su mejilla hasta la fina y masculina punta de su mentón, combinándose con el agua de la regadera. De algo estaba seguro, nunca amaría a alguien como la había amado a ella, y se contradecía porque nunca odiaría a alguien como la odiaba a ella.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo. Pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar, surgieron ciertos contratiempos. **

**Perdonen si es muy corto y la explicación casi no llega a ninguna conclusión pero espero que para el siguiente capítulo revele más sobre Brick y lo que sucedió para que se vuelva así.**

**Momoko Him: **_Con linda ¿a qué te refieres? Saludos..._

**Sweat Blueberry:** _Gracias por amaralas, es lindo. Sí, supongo que yo me lo esperaría más de Momoko o Miyako, creo que Kaoru es más reservada. De hecho es muy curiosa tu explicación pues antes habían menos embarazos no planificados que ahora, que es cuando la tecnología es mucho más avanzada y hay diversas formas de protegerse. ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo de Brick o Harold? Wow...pero si eres directa, eso me gusta. Pues hay cosas que no podemos tener, supongo que debemos aprender a vivir sin ellas :/. Saludos...nos leemos pronto._

**linyer solano 599:** _Supongo que Brick puede ser así por ser una persona de pensamientos y sentimientos profundos. Pues espero que tu sospecha no sea errónea, sinceramente si estas en lo correcto, significa que eres muy minuciosa y perspicaz. Claro que seguiré, agradezco que leas la historia. Saludos..._

**Alice Him10:** _Gracias por considerarlo interesante. Si, Momoko embarazada y de nuestro Rowdy más calculador, Brick. Disculpa si he tardado en actualizar, sinceramente tuve algunas situaciones y no pude escribir el capítulo, pero agradezco tu paciencia y que estes pendiente por la actualización. Creo que quise que se escuche como una película y me emocioné, pero intente que congeniara y rimara, al parecer lo logré. Saludos..._

**sombra02: **_Tenemos que aprender a ser sabios, gracias por el review. Pues ya actualicé, solamente falta esperar que no tarde mucho para publicar el siguiente capítulo. Saludos..._

**Darkness26:** _Ya actualicé, disculpa la tardanza. No se si Momoko es la mala pero ya lo veremos, y coincido con que Brick es un amor. Hoy en día, no cualquier chico se hace responsable de su hijo. Saludos...espero verte por aquí pronto._

**De nuevo discúlpen mi irresponsabilidad, espero comprendan. **

**Dejen reviews, se los agradecería. **

**Se despide conn mucho cariño, Dnlia15.**


	3. Gracias

_****Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**_

_****Universo alterno.**_

_****Posibles escenas fuertes y comprometedoras.**_

_****Disculpen futuras faltas de ortografía.**_

* * *

Llegó corriendo a la entrada del hospital,no le importó chocar contra cualquier persona que se le cruzara en el camino, lo único que quería era verla a ella, a ella y a su hijo o hija. Estaba emocionado por conocer al pequeño ser que a partir de esos momentos le llamaría papá, como tantas veces se imaginó, como tantas veces soñó. Le pidió información a la enfermeta sobre Momoko, pero la mujer castaña que lo atendió solamente lo miró inexpresiva.

\- ¿Usted es el padre? - preguntó, él se limitó a asentir -. Por aquí, por favor.

La enfermera, le calculó unos 26 años, lo guió por el lugar. No encontraba el momento para llegar junto a ella, pero tuvo un extraño sentimiento que inundó su pecho. Se desesperó al pasar frente a varias puertas y no llegar a un lugar. Pasaron veinte minutos y seguían caminando, treinta minutos, lo mismo, a los cuarenta minutos, llegaron frente a una puerta negra. Tenía manchas más oscuras que la pintura, estaba dañada y rasguñada. La enfermera la abrió y lo dejó pasar a una habitación inundada por una cegadora luz blanca. Tuvo que cubrirse con su antebrazo para evitar ser cegado en su totalidad y cuando pudo recuperar la visión en su totalidad, deseó no hacerlo.

Momoko estaba recostada sobre una camilla, con las piernas separadas desangrándose, manchando de sangre las blancas sábanas que cubrían su...inerte cuerpo. Tenía los ojos abiertos con la vista fija en él y sintió un horrible escalofrío. Sus hermosos ojos, alguna vez alegres, carecían de vida y color, eran opacos y fríos. Conmocionado, caminó hacia ella con pasos torpes e ingenuos, pero un balbuceo llamó su atención...

A los pies de Momoko se encontraba una caja de cartón completamente bañada de sangre, esta vez se dirigó al objeto y cuando la tuvo cerca de su área de visión, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca horrorizado. Era un bebé deformado y con partes faltantes del cuerpo. Cerró los ojos bañados en lágrimas, aquél ser era su hijo.

* * *

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama, recargado sobre los codos, el cabello naranja pegado al rostro sudoroso le recordó que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se lo cortó por última vez por lo tanto había crecido considerablemente. Se encogió sobre su propio cuerpo, con las rodillas dobladas y la ancha espalda erguida, el rostro escondido entre las grandes manos y el cuerpo brilloso de sudor. A un lado Himeko se removió ligeramente aturdida, se incorporó mientras se tallaba los ojos sin entender del todo lo que le había sucedido a Brick. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan pálido y asustado.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

El hombre la observó por el rabillo del ojo, detrás de sus manos. Ya era costumbre que la chica se quedara a dormir con él así que no le sorprendió verla ahí pero se tensó al pensar que la chica había visto una faceta de él que había mantenido oculta por algunos años. Sintió la mano de Himeko posarse sobre su espalda y darle ligeras palmaditas para apaciguar el miedo, lo cual le hizo sentir furioso. La tomó de la muñeca ágilmente y con la ira carcomiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo la arrastró hasta la puerta y la sacó de su casa sin darle la oportunidad de procesar lo que había sucedido y cerrándole la puerta en las narices, a altas horas de la noche, el hecho de saber que era de madrugada no le importó, total la chica no era nada suyo.

El resto de la noche o mejor dicho, madrugada, no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Eso le frustró hasta el punto de ni siquiera dignarse a asistir a su empresa. Todo el día se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación, completamente cohibido, sin entender el motivo de su inquietud interna. Algo le decía que habrían malas noticias pero no pudo relacionarlo con nada, negándose a aceptar un acto primitivo como lo eran los presentimientos. En la noche se arregló elegantemente para asistir a la fiesta que sus hermanos darían en beneficio a una donación para las familias de escasos recursos, algo en lo que él no quiso participar por egoísmo, aceptaba cínicamente que era un gran tacaño. Irónico que años atrás no le importara ni compartir un peso con el más necesitado, pero como él lo sabía perfectamente, eso había sucedido años atrás, ahora era diferente y simplemente no regresaría a los viejos tiempos.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir, estudiando minuciosamente cada aspecto de su persona. Atractivo, inteligente, misterioso, dominante y elegante pero se sintió vacío. No se sentía completamente realizado y eso se debía a su pequeña pérdida, aunque le hubiese sido más difícil hubiera preferido tener a su pequeño o pequeña junto a él. Se recargó sobre el buró con el rostro acongojado y el ceño fruncido, se odiaba por seguir recordando ese momento estúpido de su vida. En un arranque de ira pura, tiró todas las cosas que habían estado ordenadamente sobre el mueble.

Se dio la media vuelta sin mirar el desastre y se acomodó mejor el traje rojo quemado que había elegido para la ocasión. Le daría la sorpresa a sus dos hermanos, después de todo les había dicho que no iría pero lo haría de colado. Rió internamente porque de seguro ninguno se habría acordado de él con tantos preparativos.

Cuando pasó por las puertas del gran salón de fiesta, muchas miradas, en su mayoría femeninas, se posaron sobre él interesados. Cuando un mesero pasó junto a él con una bandeja de copas de champagne, tomó una con elegancia y caminó buscando algo con que entretenerse pero desistió cuando enfocó a Himeko en una mesa, hablando amenamente junto con varios hombres que la rodeaban a ella, su hermana Miko y su padre, el señor Shirogane.

No hizo nada por llamar la atención de la chica ni de su familia, a su parecer eran muy fastidiosos. Acercó la copa a los labios cuando un tintineo llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Era su hermano Boomer junto a una chica rubia, la falda del largo vestido blanco caía libremente, el escote mostraba la fragilidad y delgadez de la chica. El cabello recogido en un chongo ardornado de pequeñas flores blancas y azules, sobre la clavícula, reposando elegantemente, una gargantilla fina de oro. La reconoció como la novia de Boomer, le había dicho que era rubia así que debía ser ella.

Butch estaba junto a ellos en la misma mesa, y aun lado de él, una chica de cabellera oscura que caía libremente sobre, por lo poco que pudo observar, los pálidos hombros de manera rebelde. Estaba de espaldas a él, así que no pudo observarla más que su cabello y parte de su espalda, lo demás estaba cubierto por el respaldo de la silla.

Bebió de su copa y como todos los demás invitados, prestó su completa atención a lo que anunciaría su rubio hermano.

\- Primero que nada muchas gracias por asistir en beneficio a las familias de escasos recursos - sonrió deslumbrante, como ya era típico en él, sabía de sobra que era sincero -. Aunque debo admitir que aprovecho la ocasión para anunciar algo más - tomó de la mano a la chica de a lado y sonrió como enamorado, porque lo estaba y eso lo asquedó aunque por otra parte se alegraba por él -. Miyako Utonium y yo, Boomer Him, hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso en nuestras vidas y vamos a casarnos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pero el único que no lo hizo fue Brick, escuchar ese apellido le congeló la sangre.

\- También quiero agradecer a mi colega, la chica con la cual se formó el proyecto - Boomer observó a una pelinaranja sentada a un lado de la pelinegra, que al igual que esta no podía observarla bien. Boomer le indicó que se le acercara y esta se levantó de su asiento sin mostrar el rostro -, Momoko Utonium.

De nuevo las personas aplaudieron pero Brick de la sopresa dejó caer su copa llena de champagne. Cuando la pelinaranja se dio la vuelta para recibir a las personas la observó en su totalidad. Con los ojos rosados brillantes de jovialidad, piel rosada, pómulos angulosos, la misma sonrisa de líder que había tenido en el pasado, pequeña, esbelta, hermosa, el vestido rojo la hacía ver madura resaltando cada curva de su proporcionado cuerpo, era corto y pegado, escotado y descubierto de la espalda, aunque el cabello suelto, ahora corto hasta la mitad de la espalda, la cubría en su totalidad. Después de casi nueve años la volvía a ver como si el pasado nunca hubiera sucedido.

En ningún momento apartó la mirada de ella, y se sorprendió de descubrirse vulnerable, de nuevo, por culpa de ella. Nunca se esperó que le devolviera la mirada sin querer. Y de nuevo se vieron transportados al pasado, cuando ambos eran unos niños inexpertos en el amor, curiosos de experimentar, con las ganas de vivir, con los sueños lejanos, las ideas de enamorarse sin condiciones, deseosos de amor, caricias y suspiros. Cuando se conocieron siendo unos niños, cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando se entregaron en cuerpo y alma al otro, al ser amado. Esa pequeña sensación de sentir mariposas en el estómago.

También regresaron cuando se habían enterado de que iban a ser padres, cuando él prometió dar todo por los tres, por aquél pequeño ser que venía en camino, pasaron tristezas, rechazos, desprecios y al final...Al final, ella fue la egoísta y lo abandonó, dejándolo como el único mal parado de la situación. Ella le había dicho que sus vidas regresarían a la normalidad y no tendrían ningún obstáculo para seguir, cómo había sido capaz de ser tan fría con un pequeño ser que aún no había sido nacido pero que él ya amaba en el fondo de su ser. Esos sentimientos regresaron en un remolino furioso de emociones inquietas.

Momoko le sonrió imperceptiblemente, y eso lo enfureció. Cómo podía ser tan cínica.

\- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? - un mesero llamó su atención obligándolo a desviar la mirada de la pelinaranja -. ¿Se cortó?

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se retiró sin decir nada. Se preguntó, cómo Boomer no le había dicho nada sobre su relación con esa familia. Eso le enojó más, por eso no le había presentado a su prometida. Boomer era un gran traidor, después de cómo habían acabado las cosas, se atrevía a casarse con una de ellas.

Se mordió el labio repetidas veces, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a la situación. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, reencontrarse con Momoko, su primer amor.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró agitado, con la respiración irregular, y el rostro rojo de la conmoción -. No eres más que una mentirosa.

\- Gracias - respondió una suave voz a su lado.

* * *

**Momoko Him: **_Gracias por comentar y aclarar mi duda anterior. Disculpa por dejarlo en suspenso, pero así me convenció más. Pues ya actualicé, espero te guste. Saludos..._

**linyer solano 599:** _Creo que Brick le queda el papel de frío, y también lo considero como algo sexy. Primera vez que leo que a alguien le da tristeza Himeko, de alguna manera también a mí. Como te habrás dado cuenta, ya apareció Momoko. Gracias por leerlo, nos leemos luego._

**iriii:** _Si, fue muy corto, disculpa por eso. Brick, considero, siempre será realista. Pues Momoko ya apareció y sigue igual de hermosa, espero te haya gustado la actualización. Es lindo saber que te gusta como redacto el fic, saludos._

**Sweat Blueberry: **_Cosas de la vida. No sé si vuelvan a estar juntos. Nos leemos luego._

**pato262:** _Ay mujercita, que linda. También te estimo. Respecto a la duda, aún no escribo sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado, en el transcurso de los capítulos se sabrá. Si te haces una idea, escríbemelo, quiero saber. Al parecer no actualicé pronto, disculpa. Gracias por los ánimos y por ser una fan. Saludos..._

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao:** _Hola, estoy bien, gracias por tus buenos deseos, ¿y tú cómo estás? Agradezco tu comentario, saber que es fantástica me emociona. Cuando leí tu review, grité de emoción porque al fin alguien opina sobre mis errores o algo parecido. Realmente me halaga que hayas comentado y escrito un comentario constructivo. También no tengo mucha inspiración. Nos leemos luego._

**Darkness26:** _Jajaja, no sé si sufrirá Momoko pero Brick si tuvo un cambio de actitud notorio. Nos leemos luego..._

**sombra02: **_Me ha gustado tu comentario, es como si me ayudaras a escribir la historia. Ya actualicé. Saludos._

**lady-faint-hearted: **_Disculpa si te decepcioné, realmente no era mi intención. Me emociona el hecho de que la veas como una historia original, pensé que sería cliché. Saludos..._

**Black-Wolf 0312: **_Ya actualicé._

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **_Si, pobre Brick. Lo que ella hizo, realmente es algo...wow. Nos leemos luego._

**yoco chan:** _Ya la seguí, espero te guste. Saludos._

_**Nos leemos luego.**_

_**Neith15**_


End file.
